Rivals
by Aranami-koi
Summary: AU fic warning major OOCness: Can the world of high profile finance survive the rivalry of two hearts? Pairings C&OC, F&F, A&U, L&H ... Chapter 2 is up!
1. Prologue

A/N - This story does not at all associate with the original Magic Knight Rayearth theme. I have only borrowed the names and characters for this story, many of which are very OOC.

-** The Story** -

Raised in Japan till she was sixteen, Tengaino Aranami is now going back to her birth place. Currently living in New York, twenty six year old Aranami has achieved many things. Happy as she was in New York she is offered a position in Tokyo that she could not refuse.

Going back her happy memories with her best friends envelope her. She still kept in contact with them after all this time. Along her timely arrival she meets...

Clef Doushi the owner and CEO of Cephiro Bank of Commerce in Tokyo. He's a bachelor with a history of being playboy. Clef short tempered when it comes to business, didn't like competition. He always liked and needed to stay on top.

So when he finds out that his 'RIVAL' for the past 5 years, has hired a new CEO with a profile that can kill, he is upset and determined to find out who this mystery person is.

But all thoughts of his rival quickly subside when he sees the most intriguing girl...


	2. Chapter 1

**Monday**

** Aranami **

Riding the elevator, Aranami thought about her earlier phone conversation with her father.

** Flashback **

"Hello, Aranami Tengaino speaking."

"Aranami, it's your father. How are things going with Mr. Simmons?"

"Hello... Mr. Tengaino, can you hold one minute? Please excuse me Mr. Simmons, I have to take this call," she said, politely turning away.

"Sure no problem" Making her way to the front of the lobby, Aranami spoke in her very formal and low profile voice.

"Okay dad, what's up? Why are you bothering me at an important signing?"

"Honey, head back to the office, I need to speak to you right away."

"But dad," was all Aranami was able to mutter when she was absently greeted by the dial tone. Serena made her way back to the table to excuse herself again.

"Mr. Simmons, I'm afraid I have to leave you in the care of my assistant. Something very important has come up, and I am needed at the office. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh not at all Aranami; please give my regards to your father. I will also have all the signed papers delivered to you first thing in the morning."

"Thank you Mr. Simmons."

"Angela, please take care of Mr. Simmons."

** End of flashback **

'I wonder what he has to tell me. He did say it was important, well it better be important enough reason to leave an investor in the restaurant.' She thought to herself as the elevator doors opened, she was casually greeted by the receptionist, "Good afternoon, Miss Tengaino."

"Good afternoon, Laura." Aranami walked briskly to her father's office and was now also being greeted by his assistant.

"Good afternoon, Miss Tengaino. Your father's waiting for you," she said before standing and opening the office door.

"Mr. Tengaino, your daughter is here."

"Good, send her in," said an anxious voice. As Aranami entered, she noticed that this meeting wasn't going to be a father and daughter talk. Two familiar men were sitting on the couch. As Aranami came closer, she recognized them as his advisors and old time friends, Mark Sison and Jeff Thompson.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sison and Mr. Thompson. How long has it been?" said Aranami giving them hugs.

"My, Aranami, how you've grown" Mr. Sison noted as he inspected her with an appraising eye.

"It's been too long. Look at her, she is stunning," agreed Mr. Thompson.

"Just like her mother." Knowing them for such a long time, they've been just like uncles to her Aranami took her time and casually held a conversation with the two men, inquiring about their families.

As the three held their conversation, Shinji beamed with pride and joy at his daughter. He was so proud of her achievements, not to mention the beautiful woman she had grown up to be. Ranking in the top five on the Dean's list and graduating from Columbia University in New York with Bachelors in Business, a Masters in Economics and currently undergoing courses to attain her doctorate degree in Finance, he knew she would be a big asset to Tengaino Financial, Inc.

Aware of his daughter's transformation from a fledgling to a graceful swan, he couldn't deny the beauty she has become. Aranami has changed in every possible direction; many men gawk at her outstanding beauty. She just seems to fit the title of a Goddess with her long beautiful silvery blonde hair that flowed with her every move. Her curves were more defined and every detail seem to taunt men all around her; her breast, full and very well noticeable with her tiny 23" waist; legs so long and creamy that men drool on her every stride. Of course who can resist those enchanting and truthful deep blue eyes and her lusciously natural pink stained lips? And what is beauty without personality? Her personality is absolutely innocent and yet she was always beaming with joy and was very contagious to others all around. But even knowing the fact that many men would die to be with her, she still remained pure at heart. She was kind, modest and gentle in every way. She did not use her beauty to take advantage of her surroundings, unlike other women with power. Shinji so wonders when the day will come where he has to give his little 'Nami' away to another man.

While Shinji was still in somewhat of a daze, Aranami had turned to her father to greet him.

"Hi, Dad," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad, what's so important that I had to leave Mr. Simmons?"

"Well, Aranami, it so happens that Tengaino Financial in Tokyo will be losing its

CEO and I need someone to replace him," said the blonde haired man.

"Losing? What do you mean losing? Where is old Mr. Kina-sama going?" asked Aranami worriedly.

"Well, my daughter, that's just it. Mr. Kina is old and ready to retire next month," Shinji breathed with a little sadden voice. Shinji really liked Mr. Kina; he was an old loyal and obedient friend.

"Father, who will replace him in that short of a notice; surely it will take some time to do interviews and background checks before we can hire anyone. That might take a few months. We sure can't let Tengaino Financial in Tokyo be without management," Aranami worriedly stated as she began to pace.

"I know my daughter, that is why we brought you here," said Shinji, instructing her to sit down. She sat down and curiously kept a close eye on the three men who apparently agreed with a plan she was unaware of. "Aranami, we have talked and decided we want 'you' to manage Tengaino Financial, Inc. in Tokyo and oversee the other branches in Asia."

"What!" exclaimed Aranami her features showing her shock, "Me, manage Tengaino Financial, Inc. in Tokyo?"

"Yes!" said the three.

"With your experience and education, you have the ability to make Tengaino

Financial in Tokyo rise to the top," said Mr. Thompson.

Aranami was still awestruck. "I... I... don't know what to say."

"Aranami," her father took her hand gently. "I know how much you've wanted to go back to Tokyo and visit your friends. I also know that you have been too busy with school, and now the business, to do so. So why don't you take this opportunity to go back to be with your friends and manage Tengaino Financial on your own? Please say you'll go," asked Shinji.

"Are you sure I'm the right person for this job?" asked Aranami shyly.

"Honey, I have to admit that in the beginning I was very hesitant to consider you a candidate. Not because that I thought you were unworthy or incapable, but because I didn't want you to have all the pressure and stress that this business can bring; let alone you being so far from us. I also didn't want them to think that I was favoring my daughter, but Mr. Thompson and Mr. Sison had brought up a very interesting point about you."

"And that point being?" questioned Aranami to her father's change of heart.

"You see, we have looked at many applicants for the job for months; and nobody, to our standards, compare to your profile and experience," said Mr. Thompson.

"We have kept an eye on you for several months... WE are deeply impressed by the way you handle yourself in board meetings, taking the initiative or quick action in troubled times... or the way you handle employees... you have been bred as leader, and it shows."

"Not only were your leadership skills a high priority, but my dear, you have gotten many very important accounts on your own, managed your own team and succeeded in raising TF, Inc.'s profits by 80. How can we not be sure, you ask...? You tell me why you think you're not fit for the job?" Mr. Sison cornered her and she knew it. After a brief silence Aranami looked at her father and her two uncles, and then smiled largely.

"IF you don't stop it, my head will explode." Aranami giggled slightly as she looked at each individual. "Then maybe it is time for me to manage my own business in Tokyo."

"Atta girl," said her father lifting her up from the chair for a hug.

"Thanks, dad."

"Don't thank me; they're the ones that insisted on promoting you." Aranami had turned to her so-called uncles and gave them her thankful gestures of hugs.

"Thank you, I won't let any of you down," she said with thankful eyes.

"We know," said Shinji.

"So when do I leave?"

"Friday is the latest," said her father.

"Friday! Dad, it's already Monday; I can't pack in 3 days."

"I know that, but I want you there during Mr. Kina's last days. Unfortunately we have meetings to attend to that can not be held even on Mr. Kina's account. So we need you to represent us at his retirement party. Besides, it would give you time to be with your friends." Aranami had smiled approving to her father's words. Indeed she had some catching up to do with her friends.

"Father, I still need to make arrangements on where to stay."

"That's all been taken cared of," Aranami curiously glanced towards each and every man in the room.

"What do you mean?" asked Aranami. "How has it been taken cared of?"

"Aranami, remember a year ago when your mother and I went to Japan to visit?" asked Shinji.

"Yes, you were gone for a month or so."

"Do you also remember when I had given you a story on investing on some prosperous property?"

"Yes, and from what I remember, you took a large amount," laughed Aranami, who had forgotten about the loan.

"Aranami, your father knew this was coming, so he prepared for your relocation to Tokyo."

"What? Father, when were you planning to tell me about this real estate investment of yours?"

"Right at this very same moment" said her smiling father. "It's a beautiful home, your mom picked it."

"Aranami, you'll love it. It's all been furnished and decorated specifically to your liking." said Mr. Thompson

"You've seen it too, and what do you mean designed to my liking?" questioned Aranami.

"Your mother had asked Jaq to help decorate; and of course, when it came to you,

Jaq has always been more than willing to help" added Shinji happily talking about his almost adopted son/daughter... er... He shook his head in confusion.

"You three just thought of everything didn't you?" Aranami eyed each man, waiting for another surprise.

** At Home **

A few hours have passed, and, in comfortable clothing, Aranami was determined to pack as much stuff as possible. Entering her walk-in closet, she slightly sighed. The vast amounts of hangers with clothing filed along the walls, a whole-sectioned wall was dedicated to her shoes and drawers also filled with clothes. "3 days, yeah right..." Aranami grumbled when she was interrupted by a soft female voice.

"I heard the great news!" a woman with very fair complexion, gorgeous blue eyes and soft curls stood by the door.

"Oh mom isn't it exciting" she hugged her mom.

"Yes it is dear, but I'm really going to miss my baby girl," whispered Sera.

"And I'll miss you too, but I think I'm a little too tall to be called a baby," said Aranami sarcastically, she still had time and already she was misty eyed at the thought of leaving home. Aranami had only felt safe in her home no matter what type of nightmares had occurred in them.

"Aranami, have I ever told you how proud your father and I are of you?"

"No mom, but you never have too... sometimes actions speak louder than words."

"We'll always be proud of you, no matter what," said Sera.

"Thanks Mom!" Her mother left the room as she resumed packing away her clothes and personal items. Taking those that she felt she needed anything else she could send for later.

It was 12 midnight when she felt exhaustion throb within her body. 'I never knew packing could be so strenuous,' she though as she flopped on her bed. Not even bothering to change, she fell asleep on top of her clothes that draped all over her bed.

** In Tokyo **

Across the ocean thousands of miles away, a handsome man woke. It was Tuesday and, when he last looked at his clock, it was six o'clock in the morning. Moving harshly and not caring if he woke the sleeping naked brunette, he left his bed. Pulling out some garments from his drawer he headed for the bathroom. The shower was relaxing and was quite satisfied when he went back to his room, but all had stopped as he set sights on the form on his bed. Sighing in disgust he muttered, "Why do I deal with such women."

Doushi Clef is a man with great intelligence, in his mid 20's and a body fit to perfection. He is indeed a ladies man, tall and handsome would be an understatement. 6'2" with piercing light blue eyes and soft lavender tendrils adorns his handsome features. Many men envy his masculinity and his seductive voice make women swoon and drool over the most powerful bachelor in Tokyo.

Women investors would go limp if they were caught in his gaze and even hypnotized enough to offer their beds. Thus Clef knew what kind of affect he has with women and only picked a few to get caught in his web, Presea was one of them.

_A man with power does not need love to soften his heart, _as he was taught.

_Besides, why stay with one, when he can have many._

This was the philosophy of the typical playboy, known to all of Tokyo.

A woman to want him; it was in his blood to be wanted and needed by his woman counterparts. It was something he welcomed. The rough and begging eyes of his quarry thrilled him completely. His intentions with women that he bedded were almost always clear. When he needed you, he called; when he wanted you, he would have you; and when he thought of you being worthy, he made you his lover.

His taste in women were of no surprise; they were high ranking women, women that held some type of power or had family ties to one. Some like Presea and others, though experienced in bed, they never saw what came and hit them when he used his sexual lenitive, hitting them hard with explicit pleasures.

Innocent girls he stayed away from, this was one ethic he kept by the book. He didn't need ogling first timers to cause his life to go into a spiraling frenzy. For his business, for his sanity, he didn't waste his time.

As for the woman who currently occupies his bed...

Nakaza Presea, the head of Azusa Financial - a sister stock of his Cephiro Bank of Commerce Corporation, is a woman with power. She uses her power of money and her seductive figure to get what she wants and when she wants, that had also included men to her liking. She is shrewd and does not have a caring bone in her body. No one but she mattered, and never did she have any qualms on trampling over one to achieve her ultimate goal.

Clef and Presea are somewhat of the same kind, they both starved for power and both had the intelligence to play their own games. Presea had been interested in the CEO and owner of Cephiro Corp for some time.

Warding off any woman who dared to seek his affections, Presea often interfered with other competitions for his lonesome heart. She would use her power of intimidation and manipulation to scare away women who even dare to look at the infamous Doushi-san.

No one was to get in the way of her dreams, the dream of being Clef's one and only, his wife... his partner. It was her ultimate goal, the money, the riches and the most handsome of them all - Mrs. Doushi

Clef knew her too well, he would never think of her as marrying material. She was shallow and too much like him, the picture of even Presea wearing white and standing anywhere near an alter gave him a sour, distasteful aftertaste in his mouth.

Just the two of them, being so alike, harsh and cold, refuted any ideas of marriage.

With all the women he's feasted himself on, Clef had to admit, Presea was not a novice in bed. She knew the right areas to hit to make a grown man beg, though he did no such thing; he's heard from her own lips of other partners begging for her attention. When it came to him, tables were turned and it was she who begged. Certainly she was good at it, it is why he kept her... his whore, sort of speak, satisfying his sexual needs.

While adjusting his tie in front of the mirror his eyes caught the waking Presea, again he sighed in tiredness of her whole situation.

"Good morning my love," she said with a smile. Clef rolled his eyes at her greeting. It was too sickeningly sweet for his liking.

"Is it?" A curve on his lips arose when he looked to see her shocked features from his harsh reply. Presea didn't like the response she received when she was actually being sincere. She was starting to get upset.

_How could he talk to me this way_?

Revealing her nakedness as she arose from her lying state, she thought of fixing the matter her usual way. Swaying flirtatiously towards him, thinking it would be best to sooth his tempering attitude.

"Honey, why don't we just stay home today," she cooed, sliding her arms around his waist, molding her body against his.

"Presea, you need to get your things and be gone. I've got things to do and people to meet." He snarled, brushing her arms away then stalking away. At this point Presea was fuming mad, he was so rude to her and she didn't know why.

"What is your problem Clef-kun?" She asked irritably, following him as he walked around the room.

"My problem is that you're still here!" Retrieving his briefcase, he left the room and left Presea in a state of resentment.

Putting on his black blazer that perfectly matched his well-tailor suit; he proceeded towards the double French doors of his luxurious high-rise condo.

Quickly as he sensed Presea's amber eyes cutting his back, he turned to greet her one last time...

"Oh by the way, I'm getting the locks changed so you better get all your things out by two o'clock," he said coldly before slamming the door. Presea's boiling kettle was bursting with steam.

_Is he leaving me?_

"You'll come back Doushi, I know you will and when you do I'll make you beg," she yelled to the top of her lungs. Then as she turned to make her way back into the bedroom, the doors opened and Clef entered to set blazing eyes on her.

"I never ... beg... not for anyone, especially YOU" The comment was to hit her and it did. Satisfied he smiled coyly and walked off humming to a playful tune.

** Cephiro Corp – Clef's Office **

"Mr. Doushi?" said a voice over the phone.

"Yes, Ms. Narumi."

"Your 9:30 am appointments are here."

"Send them in," he said anxiously, anxious to find out what they have uncovered.

He sat in his black leather chair and waited for there entrance. The door finally opened and there preceded his assistants Akiwa Kyle, Kailu Lantis, Palu Ascot, and Hououji Fuu. They all sat in unison at their usual seats.

"Good morning Mr. Doushi," said Lantis, a raven haired man that he's known so long.

"Cut the formalities Lantis. You know you don't call me Mr. Doushi," he eyed his best friend narrowly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Lantis remarked.

"Or with the wrong person," muttered another.

"Oh yeah? Who? Jen... nahh ...oh wait, its Presea. So how was it?" the three men leaned in for the juicy information their boss would share.

"Kissing and tell, please let me know when reliving your high school days are over," the only female in the room commented. Graciously she stood to walk towards the door.

"Enough... Fuu-chan, come back here. I want to know what's going on with Tengaino Financial; I want to know what the big commotion is all about." Clef furrowed his brow. Tengaino Financial has been his rival competition for years in the banking business and was secretly hiding something. He was anxious to know if this secret could send his Cephiro Corp. down to its lonely existence.

"Sir, Tengaino Financials head CEO in Tokyo, Mr. Kina-sama, is retiring next month," said Kyle, a fair built man with short blond hair.

"He is!" Clef piped up as he turned to his only female colleague he respected, Hououji Fuu was her name. Impatiently he stared at her waiting for her reply. "Miss Hououji, can you affirm that?" he asked

"Yes, he is, Sir. He will make the proper announcement next week and introduce the new CEO," dejectedly she answered.

Fuu had the feeling of betrayal in her blood; her best friends Shidou Hikaru, Ryuuzaki Umi, Mizuno Akari, and her long time love Meino Ferio were assistants to Mr. Kina, and she was ashamed to use her friendship to pry information.

"When will this announcement be made?" asked Clef as he leaned back and fiddled with his pen.

"Next Saturday, Sir. All of Tengaino investors and other bankers including you, from what I heard, have been invited."

"Fuu-chan, do you have any idea to who this person replacing Mr. Kina-sama may be?" asked Lantis

"No, I don't. Even the executive assistants do not know. All they know is that she is a foreigner and has a very, very impressive background and is highly experienced."

"She has? And how impressive is she?" asked Clef as he turned his chair to face the windows, thinking as he stared out the windows.

"Well from what little I read, she's dealt with million dollar signings and never lost one yet. Deals she's strongly acquired on her own. She's signed companies such as The Channing group and even The Infamous F.R. Trump Industries, investing in wondrous amounts of money to their company," Fuu added.

"With that great of a record, no wonder Mr. Kina is holding this a secret," said

Lantis

"She's also raised Tengaino Financials profit to 80," Fuu added, Clef's chair whipped in quick movements as he turned his chair back around to face his assistants.

"Did you say 80 percent?" He leaned against the desk. "Who can be that good with business to have such high profit margins? Even I..." he paused a bit as a plan emerged. "If anything we need this person working for us, not the competitors."

"Obviously Mr. Kina-sama himself knows how valuable this person is to any business. No wonder he's not sharing this precious information," Kyle sighed.

"I want all of you to find out who this person is. Maybe with a better offer, she will sign with us instead of Tengaino Financial," Clef concentrated on his mission to intercept this woman that supposedly can close deals with a mere snap of her fingers.

"Yes Sir!" The four stood up and gave the company president his moment of peace.

There was a moment of silence in the room as he thought to himself,

_If we can sign this mystery business woman to our team, who knows what type of profits our company can make... possibly burying any other competition._

He smiled at the thought. A loud beep interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

"Mr. Doushi," said his secretary "Don't forget that you are to have lunch with your Oba-san and Oji-san today at noon."

"Hai... How can I forget?" he said smilingly. "Did you get the flowers I had asked?"

"Yes Sir, they will be delivered here in 20 minutes."

"Thank you. That will be all." As Clef attended to the matters on his desk, time quickly rolled by. He didn't even notice how late it was until his stomach gave him a reminder of lunch and, looking at his watch, he saw that it was now 11:15 am. He stood; leaving everything on his paper filled desk, and picked up his blazer. Closing the door to his office, he thanked his secretary for ordering the flowers and quickly walked towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - **Well here is another chapter of Rivals ... I'm looking for input here guys ... love it, like it, hate it? Your reviews determine if the stories I write get new chapters ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Tokyo **

Clef walked the street of Tokyo, heading for the parking structure that housed his silver Mercedes. It was never a bad walk, he enjoyed the time before being housed in his overworked office.

As he walked down the street, wandering eyes set upon the handsome man with bouquets of flowers within his strong grasp. Women drooled and stared dreamily at the sight before them, wishing and hoping in their minds that they were the ones to receive the beautiful blossoms.

The beautiful country scenery was very enchanting to his eyes, pleasing his whole being as it welcomed him home. The drive to his grandparents' home was always soothing to his senses, an area untouched by the city he lived in and woke to every morning.

As he listened to a familiar childhood song, he could clearly remember the first time he traveled to this part of the country...

**Flashback **

He was only 10 years old, when he first traveled along what used to be a dirt encrusted road. He was in the back seat of a luxurious car, staring at every thing and anything in sight. The driver of the car was a fairly aged man wearing a black and gray uniform; his gloved hands maneuvered the steering wheel while he concentrated on the road in front of him. The man looked at his rearview mirror and took note of the frightened young man. "So, how old are you?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

"I'm 10 years old, Sir." said young Clef somewhat hesitant

"Oh, you don't have to call me Sir. My name is Shoji," he said with a smile that could clearly be seen in the rearview mirror. It was that same smile that assured the young boy that everything was going to work out just fine and that there was nothing to fear.

"Nice to meet you, Shoji-sama. My name is Clef," he replied.

"So you're finally going to meet your Oji and Oka-san? Aren't you excited?" asked Shoji

"Sort of... kind of..." young Clef replied while looking at the long winding road "My aunt..., I mean Natsumi, never talked about them much."

Shoji winced at the name; the name had always brought a bitter and sour taste in his mouth, but all thoughts of her subsided as he looked at the young man who wore the resemblance of Doushi blood, his eyes were already given.

"Well Clef, things have turned for the best and I know you will enjoy your time here," Shoji became quiet and still while he drove down a long driveway that revealed a large country mansion.

Shoji had been a part of the Doushi help for many years and knew everything and anything about the family. His father was the family chauffer. Growing up he had befriended Ryosuke, the son of the great, great Chiba-san. Throughout the years, the two became the best of friends and were quite a mischievous pair.

Happy memories were clearly remembered as well as unhappy ones, especially the night when young Clef, who had only been 5 at that time, disappeared.

**Shoji's flashback **

He remembered the sad gray cloud that came over the Doushi mansion for many years to come. It was an even sadder day when his mother, Kei, the young, sweet, and loving mother, died from cancer 3 years later. A strong woman, she fought the cancer for many years. In defiant defeat, the cancer and the harsh reality that she might not be able to see her son won. All the frustrations and exhaustion of trying to find her son wore her body from inside and out. A mother without her child, she was put to rest with an empty shell. Her soul empty, her heart broken, they knew even as she was lowered to the ground, she would never rest.

After her death his father himself didn't do too well. Kei was her husband's strength, his family. Kei and her son were everything to him. Even in her weakened state, she was the one that gave him hope that someday they would find their son and all would be happy again. When Kei took her last breaths of life, her husband literally did as well.

Digging his own grave, he resolved to drinking and eating no less than a piece of bread. He was seeing ghosts and apparitions of his wife calling to him to join her in the afterlife. Determined to feel no pain, he attempted suicide many times.

It was Doushi Nakumi, his mother, that gave him the light of hope and strength he needed, instilling in him that his son needed him. Kei would never have given up as easily if she had lived. Her soul would never be at rest, and she would never move on to her eternal restful peace until he found his son.

Realizing the truth, he finally straightened himself out and realized his mother was right; he couldn't give up on his son, not yet, not when he was still living. His son was Kei's heart and soul, and when he found his son, she would rest and he would be happy.

It was at least a year later after his drinking and suicidal attempts, which a letter addressed to him, came in the mail. The return address came from a familiar name, Ginga Natsumi, his ex-girlfriend. Standing on the porch, he opened the letter, eager to know why she was contacting him after all these years. As he opened the letter, a picture fell out. Curious, he picked it up and his eyes became sharp and narrowed as he stared at an all too familiar face.

Young Doushi's legs were about to give way when he quickly held on to a column to carry his weight. Chills ran through his body as he stared at a little boy with his same light blue eyes. In the picture he could see a great resemblance to his wife and he knew that this little boy smiling for the camera was his son. He screamed to the top of his lungs for his mother. The outcry was so loud and fierce that everyone in the mansion, including his father and Shoji who was playing chess inside, came out.

"What's the matter?" asked his mother. When young Doushi gave his mother the photo, she gasped and fell to the ground sobbing. Shoji and Ryosuke came to her side, helped her up to her feet, and then carried her over to the nearby chairs.

Both mother and son were pale and could not speak. A crowd now had gathered; maids, gardeners and others stared at them for answers.

"What's the matter, why do you two look like you've seen a ghost?" asked Ryosuke worriedly. Nakumi, now sobbing harder, without word handed the photo to her husband. He took the picture and, with the same reaction as both of his family members, fell when he stared into the infamous Doushi eyes. Shoji, now lost as ever, took the picture from Ryosuke's hand. His mouth opened wide at the sight of the little boy in the picture. It bore a huge resemblance of the young Doushi when he was a little boy.

"Who... Who sent this?" asked Nakumi, staring at her son. Her son had finally managed to read the letter and was flushed in fury, his hands balled, and anger stirred all over his body.

"Ginga Natsumi," he said without emotion, "Remember? A long time ago before I married Kei I dated a woman by the name Natsumi?"

Shoji now helped Ryosuke get into a chair next to his wife and took a seat himself. Shoji might not have fallen at first glance, but he could feel his knees giving way.

"Hai, the tall brunette ..." Ryosuke remembered her as a possessive and erratic girlfriend. He was so relieved when his son left her and fell madly in love with the innocent Kei.

"Here read this," he said, handing the letter to his father and he read it out loud.

Dearest C. Doushi,

By now you have probably seen the photo. He is a handsome young man, much like his father and much like his mother too. I know you're asking and looking for an explanation, and I will do as much as I can to try to explain.

It all started when things ended between us. I never felt so betrayed in my life. You were supposed to be mine, yet Kei stole you away from me, or so I thought. I always told myself that you would return and things would be better.

But years passed and you were still so much in love with Kei. I was jealous and envious of her, she had everything and that included you.

Then the heart breaking news of your engagement raved in the morning paper announcing that the 'Doushi's and the Misawa's will be united on the 11 of August.'

I was so crushed that I cursed the Doushi's and the Misawa's for ruining my life.

For two years I dealt with the pain of losing the one man I loved. Then another blow came when I read another proud announcement regarding the handsome couple.

'The Doushi's and the Misawa's would like to announce a new addition to the family' was all I could read before tears rapidly engulfed my eyes. Jealousy and envy swept over my body once more and all I kept thinking about was 'I was suppose to have his baby.' With that, evil crossed my mind and I was determined to get revenge.

For five years I planned what I was to do and finally that day came. It was just after his fifth birthday when I went into his room while all of you slept. I quietly picked up the sleeping angel and climbed out of his window down to the ground where a car waited.

For a few years I had the satisfaction of watching your families drain their energy to finding the lost little Doushi.

I moved away in search of a place to keep my secret, and there I sort of took a liking to the little angel. I acted and treated him as if he was my own. I wanted so much to be his mother, but that plan failed when I would see a grave resemblance of his mother whom I desperately hated. Then with a husband, a baby of my own and two and a half years later, I realized what I had done.

It became evident one morning when I went to my daughter's room to check up on her. Surprised she was no where in sight, I searched for hours and hours before my husband came home with our daughter in his arms. While searching for her, I realized that this must have been how you all felt. The sense of fear, loss, and anger swelled through my head. I was lost without my daughter and this was only in hours time, but you had years of grievance.

How could I have done such a horrible thing as to take away a parent's pride and joy? It was then; I realized that I had to reunite him with you and your family.I know that your family will never forgive me for what I have done.

Your family went through so much pain and suffering all because of my selfishness. Now, even though it's been years, I can only try to do what's right. I am sending your son back to where he rightfully belongs.

On Friday, the 20th of August, I will board Clef on a plane to Minatoku. From there I assume someone will pick him up and bring him to the country. I have told Clef all that has occurred and, as expected, he resented everything I did from that day forth. He despises me and only stares at me with so much hate which I can clearly understand.

I cannot turn myself in and leave my family, we want to make a new start and forget about the rueful things I have done. I can only apologize for not realizing sooner and reuniting the boy with his mother.

Regretfully,

Ginga Natsumi

Silence fell amongst the family and the crowd that had encircled them. They can only stare with tears in their eyes as they waited for the response of the family. They all were there when Clef came home from the hospital and were there when he was abducted and now... they will be here to witness the happy reunion.

"I can't believe it... My grandson is coming home," Natsumi had tears in her eyes as she looked at her son who was staring at the photo.

"My son... My son, mama... He's coming home..." he said as he fell on his knees.

**End of flashback from Shoji **

"That's my Grandparents home?" the young Clef asked breaking Shoji's thoughts of the past.

"Yes... yes it is, it's also your home now too," Shoji grinned larger than before. He watched as Clef's eyes grew and a smile formed on his face. As they drove closer to the mansion, he can see three figures by the entrance, they seemed to be waiting for someone. Two tall suited men stood along side of the small woman. The tall suited man on the left was heavily built and had his arms wrapped around a woman looking to be his age. The woman was in a white floral dress that adorned her small petite figure. The other man that stood on the other side of the woman was younger, but he was tall and a complete replica of the other.

"Who are those people?" He asked curiously while pointing at them.

"The tall man on the left is Doushi Ryosuke and the woman is Doushi Nakumi. Your grandparents," Shoji happily replied.

"My grandparents...," he said almost whisperingly, "who is that other man?"

"Yes Clef … Those are your grandparents; they've wanted to see you for quite some time," Shoji ignore the last question, he wanted the family to formally introduce themselves and that was to include his father.

The car finally came to a stop and young Clef just stared at the three while Shoji stepped outside. Clef heard them talking a little about some one being scared and he assumed it was about him. Shoji finally came to his side and opened the door. Slowly, Clef jumped out of the car to walk towards the three.

He stopped a couple of feet away where he can see and register their faces. The man with an arm around the woman, who was now in tears, was smiling.

"Clef," said the woman in her soft voice.

"Konnichiwa."

"My name is Nakumi," she said slowly, trying not to shock the boy.

"Konnichiwa Nakumi...um...," as he stared at the woman still in tears.

"Gomen... but I thought...I thought Shoji-san said that you are my grandmother?"

All eyes turned to Shoji who just gave them a smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hai, that I am," replied Nakumi worried about the reaction she might get from the young boy.

"Then can I...I call you Sobo, I... like that better than Nakumi-san," Clef asked, his eyes pleading. All eyes and smiles were on Clef as he waited for her response. Nakumi, now on her knees, stared at him.

"Of course you can sweetheart, I like that better too," she said while holding her arms out. Clef, who was looking at the ground, looked up and saw the invitation. Running up to his now Sobo, he engulfed himself within her arms.

Small sobs escaped her lips until a large hand touched her shoulder. They broke the embrace and she turned to her right to the older man.

"Clef, this is your Grandfather, Ryosuke," she said, wiping away her tears.

"Hello young man, it's so nice to finally see you again," he said with tears forming in his own eyes, "and you can call me Sofu." He picked up his grandson and gave him a huge hug. After the lingering embrace, young Clef turned to the one man that has not been introduced. The tall young one that deeply resembled his grandfather, he is tall, handsome looking and has a very familiar set of blue eyes. Clef couldn't help but wonder if he has seen those eyes before. Silence grew as the young boy stared at the tall man with tears in his eyes. He was studying every feature on him including the blue eyes. Finally the silence was broken.

"Daijobu? Why are you crying?" asked Clef, who was still in his grandfather's arms. The tall man was still staring at him in joy.

"Did I say something wrong to make you cry? Are you hurt?" a small voice asked, but little did he know that those tears that were streaming down the tall man's eyes were not tears of pain, but tears of joy.

"No... I'm just happy that's all," said the strong but quivering voice.

Clef turned to his grandfather and asked to be put down. Once he was on the ground he walked slowly towards the crying man.

"My name is Clef. What's yours?" he said confidently as he looked up at him.

Clef could feel and sense that this person was a relative, but who was he? He watched as the tall man looked at his grandparents and suddenly stooped down to be the same height with the small Clef.

"Clef, that's a wonderful name," the man said, while staring at young Clef and wiping his tears away.

"Arigato! What's your name?" he asked anxiously.

"My name is Clef too," the tall man said. At this point all was quiet; both Clefs' were staring at each other not knowing what type of reaction would occur. Clef stared at the tall man with hopeful eyes.

"Nat...Natsumi... the lady that took me said that I was named after my chichi," the small one said, as he looked up at the man in front of him.

The older Clef couldn't help but smile, actually thankful that Natsumi even mentioned him. He couldn't say a word; every bone in his body froze. "Could... Could that mean that you're my chichi?" he asked questioningly and turned away just a little bit to see his grandparents. The grandparents stood there holding each other with tears in their eyes. Young Clef now turned back to the older man stooping before him. A small smile crept on the tall man's face and nodded.

"Hai, Clef, I am your chichi," he said happily, but afraid that the young one would deny him after all the years of separation. He looked into the young boy's eyes to try to conjure what he was feeling, and before he even noticed a slight tear forming, young Clef leapt from his position to the arms of his father. The force was so strong that it knocked both of them to the ground but neither Clef cared.

Everyone's eyes were focused on the father and son. Neither acknowledging the others in presence, they just sat there hugging each other, relishing the moment of their long awaited reunion. Tears were in both his grandparents' eyes as well as Shoji's. The entire household also came out to see what all the commotion was about and squealed in glee to see the father and son on the ground.

"Finally," Mrs. Yui said as one of the help sighed out loud, "finally our young Clef's back," said the now sobbing older woman, who was known to be Clef's nanny before.

**End of Clef's Flashback **

Clef was now at the end of the driveway at his grandparents' home. He could see his grandmother sitting on the porch waiting for him. Stopping his silver Mercedes, he stepped out of his car with two bouquets of flowers on the in hand.

"Sobo," he said smilingly as he walked towards his grandmother, giving her one of the bouquets of flowers and a huge hug.

"Hello sweetheart," she said, returning the hug while tears form in her eyes.

Nakumi still has a problem in keeping her emotions in every time she sees Clef.

"Where's Sofu and Shoji," looking around he asks.

"Oh they're out in the back playing chess again. Come on, let's go interrupt," she said as she took his arm and walked around the porch.

The Doushi property has been untouched by modern civilization. It still holds its serene atmosphere and beauty. Lush green trees, shrubs and foliage surround the mansion and the fresh fragrant smell of fresh cut grass filtered through the air. As they walked towards the back, Clef saw many familiar faces, faces that helped the family throughout the years.

"Hello young Clef," said an old lady with a maid's uniform on.

"Hello Mrs. Yui. How are you doing?" he asked and giving her a hug at the same time.

"Oh I'm just great now that you're here. We prepared your favorite meal for you, and it should be ready in a few minutes," she commented leaving. As she walked off she noticed a few new young helpers staring from behind the corner of the mansion. Young ladies that have a good eye for handsome men, most have not had the honor of meeting Clef. They've only seen him by photos or paintings that scatter all over the mansion and wonder when they will meet the handsome Doushi-san

"Girls...," the old lady said giving them a smile. "Looking desperate will not catch his attention... you wouldn't want to look desperate... now would you?"

She acted with a comic eye while watching the girls regain their posture and leaving. She laughed quietly and thought to herself

_It's going to be a long and wasteful day_.

She knew that the younger ladies will not get any work done with young Doushi around.

"So my grandson is finally here," Ryosuke said while getting up and giving his grandson a hug.

"Hello Sofu," he said with a smile and returning the hug. Once the hug ended, Mamoru turned to Shoji.

"Shoji-sama, my paternal ojii-san," he said laughingly as he gives him a hug.

"How are you doing? Beat Sofu yet?" he asked.

"Never," Ryosuke replied, "it's been 10 years since he's beaten me."

"No... I have not," Shoji said while winking at Clef. "Your grandfather is just so good at this game".

"Maybe you'll give up, Shoji-sama," Clef said with a small laugh, knowing too well that Shoji always lets him win.

"Me give up... Nahhh. I've still got at lease 10 more years in this body. If I have too, I'll die trying," Shoji said laughingly.

"Come on you three," Nakumi interrupted, "Lunch is ready." Clef took his grandmother's arm, wrapped it around his, and escorted her to the made up area under a large oak tree where a nice table was prepared. This was a perfect place for lunch, his favorite spot where he fondly remembered the times where he and his father happily played. A light cool breeze and the water babbling down the river made it completely relaxing.

"So Clef," his grandfather started, "how's business doing?" Clef politely pulled out the chair for his grandmother and waited for her to settle before taking a seat himself.

"Well, it's okay for now. But we will see by next week if we have anything to worry about," he said calmly, even though he was edgy about the subject.

"Are you worried about something, honey?" asked his grandmother.

"No... Not at all," he said disguising his edginess. "So how are things going?" changing the subject.

"Oh just fine, everything is well maintained here, our help have been great. Oh by the way Honey, remember my friend Saori? Well her granddaughter is currently living with her... I think you two should meet," she said happily. Again, Natsumi was always too eager to set him up with someone.

"Sobo, I'm not looking for anyone right now," he replied as he looked at the two men asking for help. They can only look and smile at the same time, giving the impression that he was on his own.

"Clef, your Sofu and I are getting old. We need someone to run around and bid mischievous things to the help around here."

"What your Sobo is trying to say is that we are in desperate need of a great grandchild," his grandfather said proudly. Obviously his grandfather was up for this plan too. Clef looked at Shoji, who usually helped him out in situations like this.

"They're right, Clef, I even miss the loud and boisterous sounds that you made when you were young," he said smilingly, "it would be great to experience it again with the new generation of Doushi's." Clef sighed as he was about to tell them his honest truth.

"I'm still young and have a lot time to get married and have a family; that's even if I decide to have a family. Just not now, I am at the peak of my bachelorhood." His grandparents knew about his playboy life and completely disapproved, for they knew what can happen to a broken heart. "To tell you the truth... I don't think I'll have a family." The three stopped and stared at

Clef as if he just told them he was stricken with some type of disease.

"Clef ... where does all this lie?" pointed his grandfather to the wonderful estate. "Will all this go charities when we and even you are gone?"

"Perhaps I will marry for convenience. I do plan on having an heir to all this and more than likely for name-sake and to keep the line going; but I will not be bound by marriage for the sake of turning my burner to nothing. It has never been in my interest to be married."

"Clef, a woman's heart is something not to be played around with.

Someone can get hurt, or better yet, everyone can get hurt," she said with her head down. He knew what she was thinking, she was thinking of what Natsumi had done and how she sought revenge for her broken heart. Seeing the worried frown on everyone's face, he sighed and kindly and somewhat not fully gave in.

"Sobo," he said while putting his strong hand on top of hers. "There might be a time where I will have that change of heart. One day, I might just be hit with something unexpected and might pursue marriage but as for now, I'm not ready for any serious relationship...," he said trying to be sincere. He squeezed his loving grandmother's shoulder and smiled. Her smile in return said for now she can take his answer... at lease he wasn't fully saying no.

With that, Mrs. Yui and many other servants came with their lunch.

Clef was concerned that he did not hurt his grandmother's feelings so he ignored the ladies serving him who tried to catch his attention.

After a great lunch, Clef and his grandmother took a walk towards a familiar area. They trekked their way towards the bright orange horizon over a small hill. Descending down, a white marble stones built a fence surrounding a well maintained mausoleum.

The fence was heavily decorated with bright floral arrangements that made the area seem like a garden once entered. Clef opened the gates of his family tomb and they entered. There, two beautifully carved marble encased coffins lay next to each other, the final resting place of both his mother and father. His father's was plainly decorated with blue and white flowers and his mother's was draped with beautiful red and white roses. On each was a picture of his parents.

As he laid the other bouquet of flowers he had brought, he couldn't help but stare into his mother's photo, and she was so beautiful. Long violet mane and fair... she was stunning. He could tell his features derived from his mother's beauty. He so wished that he had seen her before she died; and thinking about that only brought up hatred towards Natsumi. He pushed all anger aside, took some purple and lavender irises from the ground and placed them in front of her grave along with the bouquet. He then took one sweeping look at his father's coffin and patted the encasing softly... Clef then met his grandmother, who was outside giving him the time he needed.

**Tuesday**

Aranami woke up to the sun shinning over her body. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock,

_9:00 am; I must have been really tired to sleep this late and not change into something else_

Stretching her arms, she heard a knock, "Come in". Sera entered and smiled at her daughter still in bed. She then made her way across the obstacle course (with all the boxes and clothes around) while holding a cup of cocoa. The aroma of the sweet cocoa and the sight of her mother made Aranami smile.

"I didn't want to wake you, I know you stayed up late last night" said Sera while handing her the cup.

"Thank You!" Aranami said, taking the cup from her.

"Your father called and said that you didn't have to come in to the office. He took care of Mr. Simmons. I think he knew that you would probably be out shopping for things to take to your trip."

"I did write a list of things that I needed. Mom, will you come with me?"

Aranami smiled, wanting to spend some time with her mother before she left.

"Why sure honey. I'll wait for you downstairs while you get ready," said Sera heading to the door.

"Mom," Aranami caught her before she went out the door.

"Yes dear," Sera turned around and waited for her daughter's words.

"I love you," said Aranami with a big smile.

"I love you too, Nami". A thoughtful look came across her mother's face.

"What?"

"What name will you be using in Japan?"

"OH... I didn't even think about that... I've been using Aranami for so long..."

"Well, whatever you use... it would be fitting." Sera exited her daughter's room.

_Nami... Mom hasn't called me that in years._

With that thought in mind, Aranami made her way to the bathroom.

"Mom, I'm ready," Aranami said excitedly, walking down the stairs. She could care less about shopping; she just wanted to spend time with her mother. For all she knew, she could go shopping in Tokyo, but the time with her mother was precious.

She was always thankful to the gods that she had such a loving mother, for without her she wouldn't be who she is today. Her father was a great figure in her life as well, but there was something about the mother and daughter bond.

Aranami had always admired her mother, wanting to be just like her when she grew up. Versatile in everything: wife, parent, educated and more. In a sense, she did become her mother.

Inheriting all the gentle kindness and beauty from her mother, she had her own characteristics that blended with everything to become what she was now.

Finally making it down the stairs, she found her mother standing before her, "Ready Nami?"

"Yes mommy," said Serena with a childlike voice. She knew too well that she was going to miss her mother dearly.

It was 7:30 in the evening when Aranami and her mother came home. She walked up to her room tiredly as she brought up her bags and jumped on her bed. She quietly thought about the time with her mother and her best friend Jaq. At first, they went from one store in the mall to another, trying on outfits and laughing out loud when it didn't look right. They made faces at each other and argued for fun. With her mother's young serene beauty, a stranger would have thought they were sisters or even best friends. Aranami, at one point, even dared her mom to try on a sexy and revealing leather cat suit outfit at a lingerie store. She was totally stunned when her mother took the cat suit out from the rack and headed straight for the dressing room. When she came out, Aranami gasped in surprise to see her mom in black leather all over, even wearing a cat mask that partially covered her face.

"Beauty definitely runs in the family," said a voice behind Aranami. She quickly turned around to see her good friend Jaq.

"Jaq, it's so good to see you," said Aranami, giving him a hug.

"Likewise Nami .., my, Mrs. Tengaino, I now know where Aranami inherited her beauty," said Jaq as he circled Sera.

"Umm... I..., why thank you, Jaq," Sera said, blushing like the red negligee she stood next too.

Jaq Devers was Aranami's best friend. When she had first moved to New York, it was difficult for her to make friends because of the language barrier, but Jaq changed all that. He had shown Serena around and helped her with everything. He even helped Aranami with her English and, in no time, Aranami was speaking English and Jaq was speaking fluent Japanese.

Their friendship blossomed and became stronger when Jaq confided in Aranami about his secret and she didn't do so much as even push him away. To Aranami it made their bond stronger, the fact that Jaq could confide in her with such a sensitive subject, she could only love him more. They were so close during high school that her father thought that he was Aranami's boyfriend. Sera, knowing the situation, didn't mind letting Jaq stay over or sleep in Aranami's room. But her father of course was upset to the bone; he didn't understand why his wife would allow a boy to sleep in his daughter's room. Aranami and her mother could only laugh when her father confronted Jaq.

**Flashback **

"Jaq, may I speak to you and Aranami in the library?" said her father demandingly. They both walked in quickly and sat down on the couch, sitting closely next to each other. This now only made Shinji more uncomfortable.

"Jaq, if you're going to date my daughter, there will be rules to obey," said her angry father. "Date!" Aranami and Jaq yelled. By this time, Sera decided to join them and waited to see her husband's reaction to the news (she winked at both Jaq and Aranami).

"Mr. Tengaino, I'm... ahh... Not dating your daughter. You see, I'm..., "said Jaq, before being interrupted by an overprotective father.

"What! What do you mean you're not seeing my daughter? You two are always together."

"Dad, let Jaq finish," said Aranami, trying to hold her laughter in.

Apparently so was her mom.

"Mr. Tengaino, I can't like Nami, she's like a sister to me and besides,

I'm not necessarily attracted to girls." Not knowing what type of reaction he was going to receive, he was trying to express himself slowly.

"Huh! What do you mean not attracted to girls?" said a totally bewildered father.

"DAD! Jaq is homosexual," said Aranami smilingly. Shinji was in total shock; he sat back on his chair and stared at Jaq. He looked up at Sera and saw a smile on her face.

"You knew about this didn't you?" said Shinji, looking at Sera. She nodded with a smile. "How come you never told me?"

"I did, I told you that you had nothing to worry with about with Jaq."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me he was... was."

"Gay," said Jaq finishing his sentence.

"Yeah ... That," said Shinji. As silence grew in the room, Aranami and Jaq were afraid that the sudden surprise might have been too much for her father. After all, she didn't know how her father felt about homosexuals.

"Well, I have to admit that this was a big surprise, but you are always welcome in our home," said Shinji, breaking the silence.

"Really?" asked Jaq.

"We hold not prejudice over anyone, no matter what they are or who they may be," said Shinji assured with a smile as he stood to shake Jaq's hand. Jaq quickly stood and walked towards Shinji. He stood there at first, and then when he saw Shinji's hand come out... he looked down and decided he wanted a hug. Jaq quickly gave Shinji a hug, surprising him at first... but then Shinji smiled.

Since then Jaq and Aranami had been as close as a brother and sister. He had received a degree in fashion designing. Using Aranami as his inspiration he designed many different ideas. In no time, Jaq became known for his fashionable lingerie and made a name for his company worldwide. Though for personal interest, Jaq also had done private collections of suits, evening gowns and other apparel.

Aranami, at one point, even agreed to pose for some pictures modeling his designs, feeling uncomfortable exploiting herself. Especially due to the fact she was barely wearing any clothes. Yes... she loved Jaq's sensual style and lingerie that had taken hold over all her clothes... she would always rather be wearing lingerie romping around in her room. However, how was she to get in the world of business dominated by men when she would be plastered all over billboards wearing close to nothing? They would never take her seriously.

Jaq, a little frustrated, pleaded with her trying to get permission to use them for his stores. He loved Aranami's beauty and all his designs were actually inspired by her, so it was only fitting that he wanted her to model them; but to no avail, he only succeeded in getting her permission to use them in his private offices and homes.

**End of Flashback **

"Jaq, what are you doing here? I thought you were in London promoting."

"It was over quickly, so I decided to come back and visit some of my stores" said Jaq, now standing in front of Mrs. Tengaino.

"Mrs. Tengaino would you like to model some of my designs since your 'daughter' refuses to go on any advertising promotions for me?" asked Jaq sarcastically.

"Jaq, you're too much, but I don't think Mr. Tengaino would like his wife on a billboard revealing everything to the public."

"I suppose not. Well what about lunch with my favorite girls?"

"Lunch would be great! But I think mom needs to change, before somebody makes her another offer"

During lunch, Aranami told Jaq about her transfer to Japan. He was so happy for her, and with that he taken them to the many stores in a 50-mile radius. In each store, she was able to pick anything to almost everything she wanted. But of course, Aranami being the modest woman she was, only took what she felt was needed. She knew that if she ever needed anything, all she had to do was call Jaq, who wouldn't have a problem picking things up for her; he knew everything from her shoe size to the size of her undergarments. All of Aranami's evening gowns were one of a kind and designed only for her. That's what having a famous designer for a best friend.

"Best friends... Oh! Jaq, can I get a few items for my friends in Tokyo?"

"Why sure, go right ahead!" Aranami had picked matching silk sets of blue, burnished orange, green, red and teal.

"Boy, are they going to be surprised."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Definitions:

Sobo - Grandmother (your own)

Sofu - Grandfather (your own)

Obasan - Grandmother (someone else's)

Ojiisan - Grandfather (someone else's)

Chichi - Father (your own)


End file.
